Ventus, Spyro and Pop Fizz VS Vanitas and Dark Spyro
(Ven and his friends travels through the Lanes Between. A shadowy shape passes them and tjeu recognizes it as Vanitas and Dark Spyro) Ventus: Them again! (They rushes ahead and they flies after them. Hey follows them to the Badlands. They disengages their armor and lands on the barren ground) Ventus (looking around): Where's he hiding? Spyro: Don't know. (They gasps and turns around) Ventus: All right! What did you mean about Terra and Eruptor being a different person? Vanitas: Exactly what we said, idiot. The Terra and Eruptor you know will be gone forever. Ventus (angrily): That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Spyro: Yeah, that's lame! Dark Spyro: Stupid, or true. (They holds their arm out and summons...) Ventus, Spyro & Pop Fizz: A Keyblade? (They stares and gets their out) Vanitas: Good. Let's see what you're made of. (They fight and Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz are knocked away. They lies on the ground as Vanitas and Dark Spyro walks over to them) Vanitas: That really all you got? Man, you are worthless. We'd be going against the Master's orders, but so what? As far as we'd concerned, your job here is done. (Vanitas and Dark Spyro gathers energy with their Keyblade and shoots a large blue orb at Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz. Still lying on the ground, it collides with him in a blaze of blue fire, reflecting on Vanitas's mask, a dark smile hidden beneath its black veneer. The fire dissipates and the ground is scorched, but no body remains) ??????: Don't worry! You're safe. (Vanitas and Dark Spyro turns and sees Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz lying there, Mickey Mouse looming over him. The mouse summons a Keyblade and spins its point in the air, a holy light appearing at the end of it) Mickey: Heal! (Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz is covered in a bright aura and wakes up. Mickey makes sure they're okay and whirls around to face Vanitas and Pop Fizz, an angry look on his face) Mickey (pointing at the Keyblade): Tell me where you got that! (He thrusts out his Keyblade) Mickey: Keyblades are not something you use just to bully somebody around! Here, I'll show ya! Ventus (getting up): We all will! (Mickey, Pop Fizz, Spyro and Ven nod and they fight Vanitas and Dark Spyro, knocking thdm to the ground. The boy and the dragon leaps to their feet and they ready for another attack) Vanitas: Hmph, you win. (They opens a dark portal) Dark Spyro: Consider yourself on probation. (They walks backward into the portal and it vanishes) Ventus: Probation for what? Pop Fizz: Don't know. (They turns to Mickey) Ventus: Thanks for before, we owe ya. The name's Ventus. This is Spyro and Pop Fizz. What's yours? Mickey: I'm Mickey. Ventus: I see you've got a Keyblade. Mickey: Yep. I've been trainin' under the great Yen Sid. He found out the worlds are in trouble, an' I sorta took off without tellin' him. (He rubs his head sheepishly) Ventus: Well, that makes four of us. Me and friends ran off, too. (He takes out a star-shaped stone) Mickey: All I hafta do is think it, and the Star Shard will take me anywhere I wanna go. At least I thought it would, I haven't quite got the fine points down, like...when, or where... It just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to. But I wouldn't have met you if it hadn't brought me here. (Ven and his friends laughs) Mickey: Ya know, it might not be an accident. Maybe it starts workin' 'cause it's reactin' to somethin'. (It starts glowing and they look at it in surprise. A bright light flashes and they cover their eyes. Ven, Spyro and Pop finds themselves in the Lanes Between on their vehicles. They turns around and sees Radiant Garden behind him. They flies to the town)